Dr Oz
by DenielleFervelle
Summary: Coulson n'avait pas prévu d'avoir une équipe instable pour son retour sur le terrain. Skye représentait déjà un risque en tant que Rising Tide mais Fury lui confie alors la charge d'un agent en probation ayant échappé au SHIELD suite à un accident aux conséquences particulières. En plus des menaces inconnues les démons de son équipe approchent. La trahison pourrait venir de partout
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: 

L'agent Hill referma la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire derrière elle, visiblement prise dans un mélange d'agacement et d'ennui. Elle avait passé une longue semaine. D'abord Fury et Coulson faisaient irruption dans son bureau pour qu'elle les aide à former une nouvelle équipe d'agents, puis, la dite équipe était confrontée à Rising Tide et un homme modifié pour être une véritable bombe sur jambes et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait avec l'agent avec l'un des, si ce n'est le, pire dossier de cette décennie, après Barton.

"-Bien… Et si nous commencions agent Oz ?" déclara t-elle, s'installant précautionneusement sur le siège, tournant le dos au miroir sans teint.

"-C'est Docteur Oz. Pas agent. J'ai quitté le S.H. .D aux dernières nouvelles." répliqua acerbement la femme qui lui faisait face.

Elle était plus jeune que Hill, vingt-six ans, la peau mate, des yeux vert en amande et des cheveux ébènes bouclés retenus en un chignon qui avait connu de meilleurs jours. Comme le reste de ses affaires d'ailleurs. Sa veste sombre, qui provenait visiblement des marines, ses rangers et même son visage au sourire sarcastique étaient abimés. Déchirures du tissus, griffures du cuir, cicatrices de la peau…  
Maria soupira, les bras croisés sous la poitrine:

"-Vous n'avez pas quitté le S.H.I.E.L.D Docteur, vous avez fui votre zone de confinement en assommant vos gardes et en blessant gravement l'agent censé vous conduire aux opérations."

"-Vous m'aviez mis des menottes et m'avez traité comme si j'étais le futur Bruce Banner ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir de m'être tiré au plus vite, avec les moyens que je possédais !" s'exclama le Docteur.

"-Et du coup, pour éviter l'entraînement de spécialiste, vous avez changé d'identité pour rejoindre les Marines, passant de Jennyfaël Oz à… -Hill vérifie le nom dans ses papiers- à Alice Quinn.

-Personne n'a jamais la référence…" souffla la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel. "D'ailleurs, qui est le petit génie qui m'a retrouvé ? Je ne cherche pas à me venger, pas du tout, mais je dois avouer être impressionnée. Il faut y aller pour casser une couverture faites par un membre de Rising Tide et de A."

L'agent Hill pesa rapidement le pour et le contre. Si ce qu'elle avait prévu fonctionnait, Oz n'aurait aucune raison de s'en prendre à l'agente qui l'avait découverte… qui plus est, elle connaissait sa réputation de respecter ses égaux… Le choix risqué ce serait.

"-L'agent Allison Navarro, des communications. Vous aurez peut être l'occasion de la croiser dans les prochaines semaines."

Dr. Oz fronça les sourcils. C'était là que la partie se compliquait.

"-Comment ça dans les prochaines semaines ? Vous comptez pas me renvoyer aux opérations j'espère, on a vu comment ça a fini la dernière fois." lui fit-elle remarquer.

"-Non, ce ne sont pas les plans que nous avons en tête pour vous. Nous pensions plutôt vous proposer un poste dans l'une de nos unité tactiques. Vous pourrez aller partout dans le monde et mettre à profit votre don et vos connaissances pour le bien de l'humanité. Qui plus est, vous qui avez des amis chez Rising Tide et aviez des camarades proches à l'académie des sciences, vous devriez vous sentir comme chez vous." ajouta Hill, décidant enfin de relever le fait que la fausse identité employée par Jennyfaël avait été créée par le groupe de hackeurs qui était actuellement en guerre ouverte contre le S.H.I.E.L.D.

Jennyfaël arqua un sourcil circonspect:

"-Où est le piège au juste ?"

"-Aucun piège. Une nouvelle équipe, beaucoup de liberté dans le choix des missions, en première ligne. Tout ce qu'on vous demande, c'est d'obéir à votre OS*." répondit calmement Maria, sentant qu'elle avait piqué la curiosité de la scientifique.

"-Un Os ? Vraiment? Je sais que je n'ai techniquement pas passé l'académie mais quand même ! J'ai pas besoin de me taper une nounou !" répliqua cette dernière. "Non, franchement, quitte à recevoir des ordres stupides, je crois que je préfère retourner dans l'armée.

-Je crains que le vol d'identité soit un motif de renvoi et votre dossier fait note d'assez d'insubordinations pour finaliser un renvoi définitif." l'avertit l'agent Hill en étalant devant Jennyfaël plusieurs documents estampillés.

Il s'agissait de plusieurs rapport disciplinaires auxquels Jenny ne lança qu'un bref coup d'oeil. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce que ces pages contenaient.

"-Je vois. En gros, soit j'accepte votre proposition, avec la surveillance d'un OS, soit je me retrouve sans travail et sans identité, c'est bien ça ?"

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Maria tandis qu'elle rassemblait de nouveau ses papiers.

"-Exactement. Qu'en dites vous?"

La jeune femme qui lui faisait face soupira:

"-I'm in."

"-Dans ce cas, bon retour au S.H.I.E.L.D agent Oz."


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 1: 0-8-4

Partie 1: Objet Inconnu

"-May vient de faire demi tour." annonça Fitz en rejoignant Skye et Simmons dans le salon principal du bus.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient aux opposés du large canapé crème. L'avion était calme, Coulson avait disparu dans son bureau, Ward était probablement en train de s'entraîner et May était aux commandes. Il ne restait donc que les trois plus jeunes à discuter.

"-Pourquoi?" s'étonna la hackeuse, relevant les yeux du flyers de sécurité que Ward lui avait donné, "Je croyais qu'on avait un truc à code super urgent au Pérou?"

"-Un 084, pas un truc urgent, juste quelque chose qui pourrait potentiellement être un danger mortel pour l'humanité." répondit calmement Simmons en adressant un sourire à la brune.

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel, chassant la remarque de la biochimiste d'un signe de main.

"-On récupère peut être enfin le singe!" s'exclama Fitz après un court moment de réflexion.

Skye et Jemma échangèrent un bref regard avant de se recentrer respectivement sur leur ordinateur et sur leur livre. Skye n'avait rejoint la petite équipe que depuis quelques heures seulement, mais déjà, tout s'avérait plus que bancale.  
Il fallut un quart d'heure pour que l'avion se pose finalement sur la courte piste d'un poste du S.H.I.E.L.D, près de la frontière mexicaine. C'était tout juste quatre bâtiments de béton armé, rassemblé autour d'une tour de contrôle, le tout dans l'isolement le plus total.

"-Ça n'a pas l'air très S.H.I.E.L.D tout ça..." ironisa Skye en observant les environs à travers un hublot.

"-Ne vous en faites pas, nous récupérons juste quelqu'un et après, nous repartons." l'interrompit Coulson, passant près d'elle pour rejoindre le sas.

Voyant qu'il était suivit par FitzSimmons, Skye finit par imiter le mouvement, préférant ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises en découvrant qui était ce mystérieux invité.  
Dans le sas de l'avion régnait une chaleur moite, qui s'engouffrait par la passerelle abaissée. La jeune femme n'eut aucun mal à repérer les deux hommes en uniformes sombres qui, la main sur leur holster, encadraient un Hummer qui venait apparemment de se garer au vu de la poussière qui s'élevait encore à ses côtés.

"-C'est un sacré bijoux que vous avez là agent Coulson!" lança une voix féminine dont la propriétaire était encore dissimulée par les véhicules stationnés dans l'entrée.

Skye se décida donc à descendre l'escalier pour rejoindre le sol métallique devant le laboratoire. Un sac à dos sur l'épaule et un sourire narquois aux lèvres, une femme brune à la peau hâlée observait les finitions du bus. La hackeuse ne savait pas si l'attitude méfiante des agents à l'extérieur couplé à celle désinvolte de celle qui leur faisait face était censée être rassurante, mais ça ne marchait visiblement pas sur elle. Toutefois, les deux scientifiques contenaient visiblement leur impatience, bien qu'elle n'en voyait pas tellement la raison.

"-Les privilèges d'être mort je suppose." répondit Coulson en rejoignant la jeune femme pour lui serrer la main. "Bienvenue à bord du Bus, agent Oz."

Jemma poussa un petit cri avant de rejoindre les deux en courant:

"-Jenny! ça fait tellement longtemps !" s'écria t-elle.

Tout d'abord surprise, l'inconnue adressa un large sourire à la scientifique avant de l'entraîner dans une étreinte:

"-Simmons! Attends -elle s'écarta de la jeune femme- si tu es là, où est Fitz ?" demanda t-elle avant de regarder autour d'elles pour chercher le second de la paire.

Ce dernier s'avança, visiblement plus mal à l'aise que les deux autres, il lui adressa un léger signe de la main. Le sourire de l'agent Oz s'agrandit:

"-Hill m'avait dit que je retrouverais des camarades de l'académie mais je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ! Tous les deux sur le terrain alors?" supposa t-elle, ébouriffant au passage les cheveux du blond.

"-Oui ! On s'est dit qu'on ne pouvait pas manquer une expérience pareille !" répondit Jemma tandis que son meilleur ami s'écartait, tentant tant bien que mal d'échapper à la plus âgée des trois.

Coulson les regarda faire un instant avant de secouer la tête:

"-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, vous poursuivrez vos retrouvailles à l'intérieur, nous avons un 084 à récupérer." annonça t-il calmement en faisant signe aux autres agents qu'il prenait le relais.

"-Yes sir." répliqua Jenny en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle suivit toutefois FitzSimmons dans les escaliers tandis que la passerelle remontait dans leur dos. Une fois dans le salon, les deux se mirent à joyeusement babiller sur les inventions que la brune avait pu manquer. Skye leur jeta un bref coup d'oeil avant de se relaisser tomber dans le canapé, à l'écart.

"-Bien, Fitz, Simmons, je compte sur vous pour veiller à l'intégration de l'agent Oz..." commença Coulson.

"-Docteur Oz..." l'interrompit cette dernière.

Le plus âgé l'ignora tout bonnement et continua:

"-Je vais prévenir l'agent May qu'on peut y aller, Ward devrait vous rejoindre d'ici peu, je vous laisse faire vos présentations." conclut-il avant de quitter la pièce, dès qu'il eut la confirmation des deux jeunes génies.

"-Attendez, l'agent May est ici? May comme dans Melinda May?" s'étonna Jenny, visiblement surprise.

"-Oui!

-Mais elle est juste là pour conduire le Bus" répondirent FitzSimmons d'une voix commune.

"-Coooool." fit simplement Oz avec un large sourire.

"-Au fait! Skye, voici Jennyfaël Oz, Docteur en physique quantique et en chimie moléculaire." la présenta Simmons tandis que Jenny adressait un sourire et un signe de la main à la jeune femme.

"-Skye. Je n'ai pas de doctorats, ni de grade du S.H.I.E.L.D, mais je me débrouille avec les ordinateurs." répondit la brune en répondant au salut de la plus âgée, restant toutefois méfiante à son égard.

"-Coulson l'a recruté en tant que consultante parce que c'est une des meilleures de Rising Tide." ajouta Fitz en acquiesçant.

"-Fitz!" le réprimanda Jemma avec une tape sur le bras.

"-Quoi?" s'étonna Leopold en se mettant hors de portée de coup.

"-Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler!" répondit la blonde.

"-Au point où j'en suis..." soupira Skye en haussant les épaules.

"-Je ne risque pas de juger love, je me suis barrée du SHIELD seulement pour me faire virer des marines, et tout ça avec l'aide de A et de Rising Tide. Franchement, si quelqu'un les respecte ici, à part toi, c'est moi." fit simplement Jenny avec un sourire.

Toutefois, le nom de la hackeuse et son lien avec Rising Tide l'intriguait. Après tout, si elle n'était pas une habituée des serveurs, elle y avait passé assez de temps pour apprendre à connaître certains des activistes...

"-Ravie de te rencontrer dans ce cas, Jennyfaël" déclara Skye en retrouvant son sourire mais en butant sur le prénom de sa vis-à-vis.

"-Appelles moi Jen ou Jenny, ce sera plus simple." lui conseilla cette dernière, "Sinon! Quelqu'un aurait-il l'amabilité de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici? Parce que clairement, Hill m'a balancé dans un fourgon après m'avoir fait signé la paperasse de ma réintégration avec pour seule info que j'allais devoir me taper un OS, et pas dans le bon sens du terme."

Fitz eut un air d'incompréhension totale avant de prendre deux teintes dans les rouges tandis que Skye se mettait à rire:

"-C'est bien de voir que ça, ça n'a pas changé." nota Jemma avec un bref sourire.

"-C'est surtout bien de voir que je suis pas la seule paumée." ajouta Skye.

"-Yay! Team!" lança Jenny en tendant son poing vers la hackeuse qui le frappa du sien.

"-Pour te répondre Jen', nous sommes en route vers le Pérou où nous avons été appelé pour un 084 signalé dans des ruines anciennes." expliqua Jemma.

"-Oh, cool. Il y a qui d'autres sur l'avion ? A part vous trois, la cavalerie et Coulson ?" s'enquit l'ex-marine en posant finalement son sac sur la table basse.

En tombant, celui-ci émit un bruit métallique lourd. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas emmené que des vêtements.

"-Moi." répondit une voix froide dans son dos.

Jennyfaël arqua un sourcil circonspect avant de se retourner. Devant elle se trouvait l'agent Grant Ward, les bras croisés, la mâchoire serrée et apparemment suspicieux de l'arrivée d'un nouvel agent à bord.

"-Grant Ward. On a jamais eu l'occasion d'être présenté correctement, il me semble ?" supposa Jenny en lui adressant un sourire poli et en lui tendant la main.

Le brun ignora complètement le geste de la jeune femme, gardant ses yeux sombres fixé dans ceux jades de la nouvelle:

"-Non, vous étiez trop occupé à vous enfuir pour que je puisse faire votre comité d'accueil aux opérations _Docteur_.

-Oui, désolé de vous avoir posé un lapin chéri, j'ai préféré me tirer que de finir coincé. Et puis, soyons francs, j'avais l'avantage du nombre." répliqua l'agent Oz, un sourire ironique accroché à ses lèvres.

Skye arqua un sourcil. L'avantage du nombre, vraiment? L'agent Oz n'avait certes pas l'air frêle mais contre des Ward au pluriel, Skye ne la voyait pas tellement avoir le dessus. Voyant que la tension entre les deux ne se dissipaient pas, Simmons prit les devants:

"-Jenny! Et si nous te faisions visiter notre labo ? C'est sûrement là que tu vas être de toutes façons !"

"-Génial, encore quelqu'un d'inapte au combat..." souffla Ward en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le sourire de Jen pris des airs narquois avant qu'elle tourne un regard désolé faire Simmons:

"-Sorry honey, j'ai été engagée en tant qu'agent de terrain, faut croire que vous n'en aviez pas. Mais je serais ravie de voir le labo quand même." répondit t-elle tandis que Ward restait figé sous l'insulte à peine couverte que venait de lui lancer la brune.

"-Je crains que votre visite guidée doive attendre, nous allons arriver sur l'espace aérien péruvien. Vous devriez probablement vous habiller de manière plus... Confortable." les prévint Coulson en sortant de son bureau, jetant un bref coup d'oeil à la robe fushia que portait Skye.

"-Je dirais pas non à des explications boss." fit Jenny, "On s'engage sur quoi ?

-Un 084 a été retrouvé dans un temple Incas par un archéologue, on a aucune idée de ce dont-il s'agit, mais ce n'est très certainement pas un artefact inca." expliqua Coulson. "Fitz, Simmons, je vous laisse aller récupérer votre équipement, Ward, vous savez où sont les armes ?"

Cette question ne reçut pas de réponse, les trois personnes mentionnées ayant déjà mis les voiles.

"-Et un 084, c'est quoi exactement ?" s'enquit Skye que l'explication de Simmons avait plus perdue qu'autre chose.

"-C'est un objet ou une personne inconnue qui attire le S.H.I.E.L.D, une équipe se rend sur place, évalue la menace et récupère ce qui pose problème. Un peu comme vous en somme, le dernier s'est révélé plus qu'intéressant." répondit Coulson en s'engouffrant dans la salle de réunion, rapidement suivit par la plus jeune tandis qu'Oz allait se trouver une cabine.

"-Et qu'est-ce que c'était ?" demanda la première.

"-Un marteau."


	3. Chapter 3

Partie 2: Llactapata

Poussiéreux. Humide. C'était les deux mots qui vinrent le plus rapidement à l'esprit de Skye en sortant du Bus. Le trajet en voiture ne fut pas non plus des plus agréables. Les routes empruntées étaient sableuses, tout juste des sentiers, et l'ambiance n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe. L'agent May était au volant, murée dans le silence et Ward ainsi que Coulson n'étaient pas vraiment plus bavard. Au contraire de Fitz et Simmons qui babillaient joyeusement de leur côté, écouté distraitement par Jenny qui, au contraire de la hackeuse, avait pensé à prendre de quoi écouter de la musique. En effet, elle ne se serait pas vraiment vu demander à May d'allumer la radio. Pour de multiples raisons dont le fait qu'elle tenait à sa peau, à défaut de tenir à son grade.

Skye soupira et reporta son attention sur le paysage qui déroulait derrière la vitre. Ils étaient actuellement en train de s'enfoncer sous l'épais couvert des arbres, avec les secousses qui allaient avec. Toutefois, l'impatience et l'ennuie de la jeune femme disparut avec la vue qui s'ouvrit soudainement devant eux. Le Hummer du S.H.I.E.L.D venait de s'arrêter à l'entrée d'un large espace déboisé et, au centre de celui-ci, s'étendait un large campement, composés majoritairement de tentes et de tables sur tréteaux auprès desquels les archéologues et leurs assistants s'afféraient. Une fois les véhicules arrêtés, chacun des passagers sortirent. Ward examina rapidement les lieux tandis que Fitz et Simmons s'empressaient de récupérer leur matériel dans le coffre.

"-Je vais comparer les traces du camion à celles à l'entré du site, je préfère être sûr qu'on est seul sur le coup." déclara le spécialiste avant de s'éclipser.

"-C'est trop à découvert ici, je vais aller me garer ailleurs." ajouta May avant de redisparaître dans le Hummer qui redémarra aussitôt.

Coulson fit signe au reste de son équipe de se diriger vers le temple tandis qu'il allait parler avec le gérant du site. FitzSimmons partirent en premier, visiblement, leur vitesse de parole n'avait d'égale que leur vitesse de marche en cas de découvertes majeures, tandis que Jenny et Skye restaient légèrement en retrait:

"-C'est normal que les membres responsables se barrent ?" demanda la dernière, passant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste kaki.

Jenny haussa les épaules, un écouteur toujours en place.

"-M'en parle pas, Coulson est censé être mon OS mais la seule discussion que j'ai eu avec lui, c'tait dans l'avion..."

"-C'est quoi un OS?" s'enquit Skye tandis que les deux se dirigeaient vers le bosquet où avaient disparu Fitz et Simmons.

"-Officier supérieur. En gros, quand tu rejoint le S.H.I.E.L.D, on te colle quelqu'un avec un niveau plus élevé qui va être chargé de parfaire ton éducation. Ça peut être pour le combat, l'électronique, les tactiques, tout et n'importe quoi. Moi, c'est majoritairement pour éviter que je refasses des conneries, du type exploser un laboratoire." conclut la plus âgée sans que son expression change.

Elle se chargea ensuite de maintenir les branches en place, libérant le passage pour Skye.

"-Wow..." souffla cette dernière devant la vue qui s'ouvrait à elle.

Ainsi, les arbres donnaient sur une large clairière aux centre de laquelle les marches d'un énorme temple s'étendaient. Ces dernières étaient de larges blocs de pierres sombre, parfois en majeure partie couvertes par de la mousse et ce qui ressemblait à une plante grimpante similaire au lierre. Mais le plus impressionnant restait le temple. Celui-ci était large certes, mais surtout haut. Plusieurs sculptures étaient encore en bon état sur les coin de l'autel principal et des gravures se distinguaient ça et là sous les plantes.

Être à côté du bâtiment faisait Skye se sentir minuscule. Alors déjà qu'elle était actuellement aux côtés d'une femme qui devait se rapprocher du mètre quatre vingt... Elle se sentait légèrement écrasée et la chaleur n'aidait en rien.

"-Vous venez?!" les interpella Jemma qui, aux côtés de Fitz, avait déjà commencé à grimper les marches.

"-Sure thing love!" répliqua Jen, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de retirer définitivement ses écouteurs.

Skye se retint de faire un commentaire. Après tout, elle n'était pas vraiment la mieux placée pour juger du professionnalisme de quelqu'un. Et puis, l'ex militaire avait bien mentionné être sous surveillance donc... Les deux jeunes femmes se lancèrent donc à leur tour dans l'escalade des marches. Skye se rendit vite à l'évidence, sa veste était bien trop chaude pour un climat équatorial mixé à un temple inca, tout aussi magnifique qu'il soit. Voyant qu'elle était à la traîne, Jenny lui lança un large sourire narquois:

"-Never ever skip leg's day doll!"

"-Ça t'arrives de lâcher les surnoms ?" répliqua la hackeuse en levant les yeux au ciel.

"-Je peux arrêter si ça te dérange, mais visiblement, on est déjà sur des bases de tutoiement donc, j'vois pas trop l'intérêt." répondit du tac au tac la seconde en arrivant au premier palier.

Skye se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Au moins, elle avait l'impression de s'intégrer un peu plus avec elle qu'avec Ward-le-glaçon et les deux génies... Elle finit donc par rattraper la brune au premier palier. Cette dernière, après un bref sourire d'encouragement, reprit immédiatement sa montée, tenant visiblement à rattraper FitzSimmons avant qu'ils commencent leur exploration.  
Arrivées au sommet, Jenny ne pris pas la peine de regarder autour d'elle s'engouffrant immédiatement dans l'entrée du temple. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Skye qui embrassa du regard la totalité du paysage. La vue était magnifique. Un sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres. Elle ne regrettait pas tant que ça son engagement finalement...

"-Skye! Tu viens ?" l'appela la voix de Jen, rendue caverneuse par l'echo.

La hackeuse ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, rejoignant les trois agents à l'intérieur. La pièce de pierres était sombre, seulement éclairée par l'entrée ainsi que des lampes à UV posées aux quatre coins de la pièces par les archéologues. L'un d'eux se trouvait là, entrain de parler à Simmons, tandis que Fitz, un genoux au sol, ouvrait la valise qu'il avait emmené. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux nouvelles arrivantes pour comprendre ce qui pouvait bien clocher dans ce lieu. Là où tout artefact ancien aurait eu sa place, il n'y avait rien de tout ça. Par contre, à moitié enfoncé dans la paroi massive du fond, se trouvait un objet métallique aux reflets bleutés. Tout à fait futuriste, il aurait plus eu sa place dans un set de Star Wars ou de Star Trek que dans un temple inca.

"-Qu'est-ce c'est ?" s'informa Skye en s'en approchant pour l'observer.

"-On va l'examiner bientôt" répondit simplement Fitz, toujours occupé avec ce qui semblaient être de petits drones.

Skye allait pour toucher le métal de l'objet mais son poignet fut brusquement saisi.

"-Tu ne devrais pas y toucher. Pour autant qu'on le sache, ça pourrait être radioactif." fit simplement Jenny en relâchant aussitôt la jeune femme.

Loin d'être angoissée, son ton était calme. Ce n'était pas une réprimande, tout juste un conseil.

"-Non, c'est bon, nos compteurs Geiger n'ont rien signalé." leur apprit le professeur présent sur la scène.

"-Mais il vaut tout de même mieux éviter d'y toucher." ajouta toutefois Simmons en adressant un sourire aux deux femmes.

"-Bien, bien, je vous laisse travailler." répliqua Skye.

Elle commençait à avoir l'impression d'être tout à fait inutile... Elle recula donc, retournant près de l'entrée. A ses côtés, Fitz avait sorti une tablette et finissait d'entrer une ligne de commande.

"-Allez les enfants..." souffla t-il en appuyant sur entrer.

Immédiatement, les sept drones contenue dans la valise s'élevèrent dans les airs en émettant un joyeux vrombissement.

"-Jolis." constata Jennyfaël en les admirant tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'objet d'origine inconnue.

"-Eh oh, eh oh, on rentre du boulot..." chantonna le blond, un sourire au compliment de son aînée.

"-Le temple est vieux de plus de 500 ans, au vu de son enfoncement, on est parti du principe qu'il était là depuis le début." Fit le professeur, répondant à la question que Jemma avait posé plus tôt.

De leurs côtés, les drones scannaient la structure de l'artefact, projetant des rayons de lumière bleutée sur les pierres.

"-Vu comme il est enfoncé, je dirais plutôt que la roche fossile est là depuis 1500 ans, minimum!" ajouta la biochimiste

"-L'objet est bien plus récent." réfuta Fitz en secouant négativement la tête, "Je dirais... Soixante dix ans ? A peu de choses près, on en saura plus plus tard. Et puis la conception? C'est presque Allemand!

-Vous pensez à ce à quoi je pense?" demanda Jenny, un large sourire aux lèvres.

"-Tesseract?" supposèrent FitzSimmons.

"-Tesseract." confirma la première.

De son côté, Skye avait rejoint l'antichambre, préférant rester à l'ombre, sur son téléphone plutôt que de retourner dehors ou dans la pièce principale où se trouvait les autres. Elle recherchait actuellement la présence du temple et de l'objet dans toutes les bases de données auxquelles elle pouvait accéder. Ses recherches ne donnèrent cependant rien. Personne n'avait décrit ça, nulle part! Elle trouva juste les messages du ministère péruvien et ceux du professeur sur le temple. Alors qu'elle relevait le nez de son écran, Coulson entra dans l'ombre des lieux:

"-C'est incroyable, cet objet n'existe dans aucune base de données!" l'informa t-elle. "Est-ce que vous voulez que je prévienne la population ? Ils ont déjà assez de choses à gérer entre l'armée et la guérilla." continua t-elle ensuite, après que l'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D l'ait complètement rejoint.

"-Vous avez déjà entendue parler de la météorite d'antimatière qui a explosé près de Miami?" demanda t-il soudainement, sans qu'il y ait de lien visible avec la conversation.

"-Euh... Non?

-Exactement. Parce qu'on a couvert l'affaire ." répondit Coulson avec un sourire. "On a gardé ça sous silence, et sous contrôle."

Skye fronça les sourcils, confuse:

"-Si vous ne voulez pas que je prévienne la population, je suis censée faire quoi?"

"-Et bien, si jamais il y a un problème, nous pourrions bien avoir besoin que vous fassiez une... Diversion." expliqua le plus âgé en s'engouffrant dans la pièce principale.

"-Tout ce pour lequel je suis contre alors, super..." souffla Skye en le suivant tout de même.

De son côté, l'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D avait rejoint l'archéologue:

"-Bonjour professeur, je suis l'agent Coulson du S.H.I.E.L.D."

"-Vous êtes envoyé par le gouvernement?" supposa le dit professeur.

"-Nous allons avoir besoin que vous et votre équipe quittiez immédiatement le site, le temps que nous examinons la menace." poursuivi Coulson sans répondre à la question. "Vous n'avez parlé de ça à personne je présume?"

"-Bien sûr, et non, juste au ministère." l'informa l'archéologue en repoussant ses cheveux grisonnant de son front couvert de sueur.

"-Très bien, agent Oz, vous voulez bien le raccompagner au campement ?" ordonna Coulson, jetant un bref coup d'oeil à la jeune femme qui, penchée au dessus de l'épaule de Fitz, examinait la structure de l'objet.

"-Yes boss." répondit simplement celle-ci en faisant signe au quarantenaire de passer devant elle.

Ce dernier s'exécuta, après un dernier regard aux drones qui s'agitaient doucement auprès de l'artefact.  
Dehors, Jenny fut subitement éblouie par la lumière qui l'obligea à papillonner des yeux un instant pour s'y accoutumer. Elle avait perdu l'habitude des brusques changements de luminosité depuis son retour au pays.  
Elle rejoignit toutefois rapidement le professeur qui avait déjà commencé à descendre les marches.  
L'agent May leur jeta un bref coup d'oeil suivit d'un vague signe de tête en direction du campement, ce auquel Jen répondit par un sourire, comprenant bien ce que l'agent lui indiquait.

"-Un problème ?" s'enquit le professeur en voyant le court échange entre les deux femmes.

Jen haussa les épaules:

"-Aucun, juste une simple vérification." répondit-elle simplement en atteignant la terre ferme.

L'archéologue acquiesça et reprit sa route, bien que mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas cette histoire. La brusque arrivée de ces agents, dans un territoire aussi instable, ça ne pouvait pas mener à quelque chose de bon. Toutefois, il n'en dit rien. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés au camps, il s'adressa à ses employés pour qu'ils remballent tout rapidement et partent avec le camion.

"-Nous vous recontacterons dès que possible professeur. Passez une bonne journée." le salua poliment l'agent Oz avec un sourire aimable.

Il la salua en retour, avant de monter dans le camion. Dès que ce dernier eut quitté les lieux, le sourire disparut du visage de la jeune femme. Une main sur son dos, elle ne bougea pas, observant les alentours. Elle n'eut pas à entendre longtemps. Un bref craquement d'une branche dans son dos suffit. Elle décocha un coup dans l'arrête du nez de son attaquant. Ce dernier cassa sous le coups. Visiblement, May était loin d'être rouillée, même si elle était "seulement" leur chauffeur.

L'homme à terre, Jenny posa son arme contre sa tempe avant d'allumer son com'.

"-Vous avez les vôtres?" demanda t-elle.

"-Mets toi à couvert Oz, on en a d'autres." répondit froidement Ward.

"-Et merde... Moi qui voulais juste faire du tourisme..." soupira ironiquement l'ex-marine avant de frapper son otage d'un coup de crosse.

Elle courut se dissimuler derrière une caravane, attendant un signal pour sortir de sa couverture précaire.

"-¡Sal de aquí! ¡Estás rodeada!" s'exclama une voix.

_Sortez d'ici! Vous êtes encerclée!_

Jenny pesta et vérifia le chargeur de son arme. Elle avait largement de quoi abattre une demi-douzaine d'assaillants. Toutefois, elle avait autre chose en tête.

"-¡No disparen, estoy desarmada!"

_Ne tirez pas, je suis désarmée!_

Quelques instants plus tard, Oz sortait, son arme disparue et les mains en l'air. Bien entendu, ceux qui l'attendaient, eux, possédaient les leurs. Au vu de leurs uniformes, ils s'agissaient de militaires. Mais au vu de la situation instable du pays, elle était loin de considérer ça comme une bonne chose. Un homme la rejoignit et, saisissant brutalement ses poignets, la menotta.** Voilà qui mettait les points sur les i...** Songea t-elle alors qu'il la poussait vers le temple.

A l'intérieur de celui-ci, FitzSimmons analysaient toujours l'état de l'objet. Un faux mouvement et l'objet aurait pu avoir une réaction instable. Après tout, le Tesseract et la technologie d'Hydra en général n'était pas connue pour avoir des effets positifs. Mais leur discussion passionnée fut interrompue par le grésillement de la radio de Coulson.

"-Monsieur ? Nous avons des invités surprises et l'agent Oz ne répond plus." déclara simplement la voix de Ward.

Skye échangea un regard inquiet avec les deux scientifiques.

"-Les rebelles?" supposa t-elle.

"-Pas assez de coups de feu." répondit Coulson. "Continuez de travailler, je vais aller voir si on ne peut pas résoudre ce conflit de manière pacifique."

Sur ces mots, il sorti à l'extérieur, laissant les autres. Dehors, l'agent May tenait en joue deux militaires, au sol, avec des armes qu'elle avait pris les dieux savent où. De son côté, Ward tenait un autre militaire en otage. Toutefois, les deux étaient encerclés par un groupe de militaires et deux véhicules.

"-Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris?" grinça Ward en voyant Jenny être emmenée vers eux.

"-Oh fuck off asshole..." répliqua cette dernière en levant les yeux au ciel.

"-Callate!"

_Fermes la!_

En haut de l'édifice apparut alors Coulson:

"- Soy el agente Coulson, del S.H.I.E.L.D..." commença ce dernier en descendant calmement les marches. "Estamos aquí por un asunto de seguridad internacional."

_Je suis l'agent Coulson du S.H.I.E.L.D, nous sommes ici pour un problème de sécurité international._

Au moment où il prononçait ces mots, une femme descendit de la jeep qui était arrivée peu de temps après les combattants. Aviators sur le nez, cheveux longs noirs et peau mate, elle portait une croix en or autour du cou.

"-Philip?" supposa t-elle en observant l'agent.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils:

"-Camilla?"

Un large sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la militaire. Oz leva les yeux au ciel.

"-Tu permets?" s'enquit Coulson en montrant ses agents, toujours tenus en joue.

"-Après toi." répliqua Camilla.

L'agent Coulson adressa un bref signe à l'agent May ainsi qu'à Ward. Ceux-ci relâchèrent leurs otages, rangeant les armes qu'ils tenaient. Après un bref ordre, les militaires s'exécutèrent à leur tour. Celui dans le dos de Jenny défit ses menottes.

"-Muchas gracias..." grinça t-elle en frottant ses poignets endoloris.

_Merci beaucoup_

Elle ne resta pas immobile et, suivant le même mouvement que Camilla, rejoignit les deux autres agents. Tandis que Coulson et "el commandante" (_le commandant) _Reyes rattrapaient le temps perdu, Ward jeta un bref regard à l'ex-marine:

"-Alors? Je croyais que vous aviez été engagée en tant qu'agent de terrain?" railla t-il.

"-J'ai toujours un plan chéri, un conseil, ouvre l'œil." répondit la brune sans sourire.

"-Agent May, Ward et Oz, voici el commandante Camilla Reyes, elle fait partie de la police militaire péruvienne. On avait l'habitude de travailler ensemble, au bon vieux temps.

Les trois agents échangèrent un regard de compréhension commune.

"-Je vous laisses avertir les autres que tout va bien." ajouta Coulson avant de se retourner vers Camilla qui souhaitait visiblement lui parler.

Ceux-ci obéirent. L'agent May resta à l'extérieur du bâtiment, au sommet, tandis que Ward et Jenny retournaient à l'intérieur.

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" demandèrent immédiatement FitzSimmons en relevant le nez de leur tablette respective.

"-La police nationale, ils ont été avertis et doivent être là pour protéger ce truc." répondit Jenny en se dirigeant vers l'artefact.

"-Probablement à cause des rebelles." ajouta Ward en la rejoignant.

Skye acquiesça:

"-Oui, des gens qui se battent contre la dictature. Et ils gèrent à ce niveau là."

"-Ouais, surtout au niveau violence." répliqua froidement Ward.

Jenny leva les yeux au ciel. Visiblement, le brun n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec l'arrivée de Skye, ni avec les idées de celle-ci. Mais elle décida de se taire, préférant se contenter d'observer pour le moment.

"-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit..." se défendit la brune, avant de se faire interrompre.

"-Non, c'est ce que tu tapes." répliqua Ward. "Toute seule, dans ton van, en sécurité."

Skye resta muette.

"-Fermes là Ward, on a autre chose à foutre que de te voir prendre ton pied." intervint finalement Jennyfaël, n'appréciant pas de voir le spécialiste foutre à terre le travail des Hacktivistes.

Surtout ceux qui l'avaient bien aidés lorsqu'elle était dans la merde, à cause du S.H.I.E.L.D... Le brun ne répliqua rien, lui jetant juste un regard noir avant de se tourner vers les scientifiques:

"-Combien de temps?"

"-C'est quoi le problème ? Si on est pas attaqué, où est l'urgence?" répondirent-ils, visiblement inquiets.

"-Il n'y en pas." les rassura Jenny sans que son regard quitte le spécialiste.

"-Il n'y en aura pas si tout le monde fait son travail." précisa Ward. "Et je me demandes vraiment ce qu'est le vôtre..." ajouta t-il à la fois pour Jenny mais majoritairement pour Skye.

"-Je sens que ça va être un super séjour..." soupira la première en remettant l'un de ses écouteurs.

Elle préférait largement ça à écouter les conneries que sortaient le spécialiste. Dans l'armée, elle avait eu affaire à des cas comme le sien, mais d'habitude, ils s'en prenaient de manière frontale, pas avec des piques dignes d'un talon aiguille.  
Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'écouter plus d'un morceau. En effet, des coups de feu résonnèrent brutalement à l'extérieur du temple. Posant une main sur son holster, elle grinça:

"-Et merde!"

Elle n'avait plus son arme. Ward n'avait pas attendu que sa camarade le suive et était déjà rendu à l'entrée du temple. Une explosion secoua soudainement les lieux. Jemma cria tandis que des gravats se détachaient du plafond.

"-On dirait qu'ils ont engagé avec les rebelles !" s'exclama le spécialiste.

"-Yeah no shit Sherlock!" répliqua l'agent Oz en rejoignant FitzSimmons pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

"-Garde ton sarcasme! On remballe !"

Toujours surveillant l'entrée, Ward fit signe aux autres de se dépêcher. Fitz rappela à lui les drones. Skye et Simmons se mirent à l'aider mais, se rendant compte qu'elle stressait plus Fitz qu'autre chose (et ça s'entendait aux exclamations), la hackeuse s'écarta.

"-Il nous faut une caisse sécurisée pour le 084!" prévint Simmons en fermant la valise.

"-Pas le temps!" la coupa Jenny en attrapant la seconde valise.

"-Comment ça pas le temps?!" s'étrangla Fitz, "Jen, cet objet à un coeur d'énergie fluctuant ! Toi plus que tout le monde devrait savoir qu-

-Désolé, on a pas le temps pour un cours de science!" l'interrompit Ward en lançant son arme à Oz.

Cette dernière l'attrapa et retira la sécurité tandis que le brun retournait au fond de la salle. Au mépris de toute sécurité, le brun posa les mains sur l'artefact avant de le retirer avec difficulté du mur.

"-Mais vous êtes malades?!" s'écria Fitz. "Comment est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre le simple principe que-

-On a pas le temps Fitz, attrape tes affaires et amènes toi!" fit Jenny en lui lançant la valise, elle avait besoin d'avoir les mains libres.

"-Oz, on échange!" poursuivit Ward en récupérant son arme et en donnant le sac contenant l'artefact.

**Heureusement que je voulais avoir les mains libres...** soupira t-elle mentalement.

"-Ok, tout le monde derrière moi, on y va!" leur ordonna Ward en passant devant eux pour passer à l'extérieur.

Immédiatement, les tirs dans leur direction redoublèrent. Toujours un écouteur dans les oreilles, Jenny fut protégée des cris de Fitz et Simmons.

"-Reculez !" s'exclama le spécialiste. "Jenny, tu restes devant eux!"

"-Rogers!" répondit la brune.

Elle savait quand elle devait mettre de côté ses problèmes avec quelqu'un et obéir aux ordres. Fitz, Simmons et Skye finirent couchés dans l'entrée alors qu'elle restait en position de tir si nécessaire.

Ward sortit alors un pic métallique. Un cri retentit :

"-Baissez vous !"

Les militaires obéit alors que Ward plantait l'objet dans le sol. La partie du dessus s'éleva dans l'air, accompagné d'une diode verte qui, brusquement, passa au rouge. Après un bref instant de flottement, une onde de choc se déclencha, frappant tous ceux qui ne s'étaient pas baissés.

"-Wow, sympa comme truc!" s'enthousiasma Jenny en sortant immédiatement de sa couverture.

"-Arrête de parler et protège les gosses !" répliqua immédiatement Ward en laissant tomber la lance au sol.

La brune retint une réplique cinglante et poussa les autres devant elle pour qu'ils passent dans le dos de Ward. Ce qui s'avéra une bonne décision puisque quelques instants plus tard, les tirs reprenaient dans leur direction.

"-Shit!"

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle pu s'exclamer avant de se faire toucher. Visiblement, son pantalon noir n'allait pas tarder à prendre une teinte bordeau au niveau de sa cuisse droite.

"-Jenny!" s'écria Simmons en faisant un mouvement pour la rejoindre.

"-Je vais bien !" répliqua l'ex-marine en se redressant tant bien que mal des pierres où elle était tombée, "Allez-y, je vous rejoins !"

Quelques instants plus tard, le Hummer du S.H.I.E.L.D, moteur rugissant, s'arrêtait dans un crissement de pneus juste en face d'eux. Désormais à couvert, Ward ouvrit la large porte, poussant Fitz, Simmons et Skye à l'intérieur avant de s'y engouffrer lui-même.

"-Oz! Amène toi!" s'exclama Ward, gardant la portière ouverte pour la retardataire.

Celle-ci, boitant, leva les yeux au ciel avant de lancer le sac contenant le 084 à Simmons qui le réceptionna avec difficulté.

"-Passez par le campement, je vous rejoins là-bas !" répondit-elle, attrapant le morceau de métal laissé par Ward pour s'en servir comme arme en direction d'un rebelle qui s'approchait un peu trop d'elle à son goût.

Ce dernier tomba en arrière, la lance plantée quasiment jusqu'à la garde au niveau de son épaule droite.

"-T'as intérêt à te pointer!" fit le spécialiste alors que le Hummer enclenchait brutalement la marche arrière avant de s'écarter des lieux.

A l'intérieur de l'habitacle, Fitz tentait tant bien que mal de s'attacher tandis que Simmons se débrouillait pour sécuriser le 084. Skye les regarda faire, incompréhensive:

"-Est-ce qu'on vient vraiment de laisser l'une des nôtre en plan, au milieu d'une fusillade?" demanda t-elle nerveusement.

Ward, désormais à côté de May, lui répondit sans détourner son regard de l'extérieur. Des impacts de balles retentissaient encore.

"-Elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

-Elle va se faire tuer !

-C'est une ex-marine, je suis un spécialiste du S.H.I.E.L.D, je pense pouvoir dire qu'on a plus d'expérience que toi sur le sujet !" répliqua Ward, tandis que May débouchait enfin là où se trouvait le campement.

La portière arrière s'ouvrit alors à la volée, déclenchant un cri de surprise chez les scientifiques.

"-Je vous avais dit que je vous rejoindrais, non?" lâcha Jenny en refermant la portière derrière elle, gardant tant bien que mal son équilibre alors que May réaccélerait.

Simmons lui adressa un bref sourire, tandis que Ward ne répondait rien, essayant de contacter Coulson à travers la radio.

"-Com-" commença Skye, son regard passant de l'arrivante aux scientifiques avant de repasser sur celle-ci.

"-Je suis très douée love." la coupa Oz en se laissant tomber sur le sol de la voiture. "On a des nouvelles des autres?" poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers le spécialiste.

"-Coulson est en sécurité dans le van des militaires, mais on a toujours les rebelles derrière nous." l'informa t-il. "Prends la route vers l'aéroport vers le sud." poursuivit-il ensuite, s'adressant à la conductrice.

"-Gotcha."

Un bref coup de volant, qui manqua d'envoyer Jenny contre la portière, plus tard et ils se trouvaient sur la route de sable qui les mènerait au Bus. Le volume sonore ne diminua pas sur le long du trajet. Fitz criait qu'il fallait ralentir, faire attention à l'artefact, Ward lui criait de la fermer et les tirs continuaient. Jenny soupira. Elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir perdu son mp3 et ses écouteurs...  
Mais le trajet se termina rapidement tandis que May mettait le frein à main alors qu'ils arrivaient sur la rampe du Bus. Immédiatement, Jenny était sur le sol métallique, suivit de Fitz, Simmons et Skye.

"-La rampe!" cria May en se dirigeant vers l'avant du Bus.

"-Je m'en occupe!" répondit Ward tandis que Jen mettait la main sur son arme pour se débarrasser de leurs attaquants qui suivaient de près la jeep où se trouvait les militaires.

"-On ne va pas laisser Coulson dehors?!" s'étrangla Skye, en remontant la rampe.

Elle ne se remettait pas de l'attitude de Ward qui avait laissé Jenny sous les balles plus tôt.

"-Poussez-vous, vous êtes dans la ligne de mire!" l'avertit Ward en s'écartant du clavier.

Jenny fit signe aux deux scientifiques et à la hackeuse de se cacher derrière le Hummer où ils seraient à couvert. De l'autre côté, la Jeep s'était arrêtée et les militaires en étaient descendus. Coulson et Camilla avançaient à reculons vers la rampe tandis que les hommes de la seconde continuaient de tirer sur les rebelles qui arrivaient.

"-Ce serait sympa de vous dépêcher boss!" lança Jen', occupée à tirer sur les nouveaux arrivants depuis la rampe.

Les militaires se rabattirent vers la rampe tandis que celle-ci commençait à remonter. Jenny termina son chargeur avant de le ranger dans son holster. La rampe termina de se refermer. Tout le monde était à bord.

"-C'était juste monsieur." fit Ward alors que Coulson le rejoignait.

"-Je ne voulais laisser personne derrière." répondit ce dernier en rangeant son arme.

Jenny leva les yeux au ciel, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

"-Alors, quel est le problème?" demanda t-il en se dirigeant vers FitzSimmons qui se remettaient tout juste de la fusillade.

"-Et bien, comme je le disais avant qu'on se fasse attaquer, la fréquence de cet objet fluctue et a une compression de matière qui-

-En anglais Fitz." le coupa Ward.

"-Comme le disait Jenny, le 084 est alimenté par l'énergie du Tesseract. Hydra, seconde guerre mondiale, Captain America , vous remettez?"

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et reprit:

"-Ce truc est rempli d'une quantité mortelle de rayons gamma!"

Le spécialiste fronça les sourcils:

"-Gamma? C'est nucléaire ?

-Non, c'est bien pire." répondit simplement Coulson.

Skye jeta un regard inquiet au sac que tenait Simmons. Cette dernière posa doucement le sac à terre et chacun recula prudemment.

"-Quelle merde..." souffla Jenny, repensant à la manière dont ils avaient balancé le 084 dans tous les sens.


	4. Chapter 4

Partie 3: 1% de la solution

Quelques instants plus tard, le 084 reposait sur la table du laboratoire, entre les mains gantées et expertes de Simmons. Jenny était assise sur un meuble, un pack de glace maintenu sur sa cuisse tandis que Skye observait l'artefact. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Son van commençait sérieusement à lui manquer. En une journée, elle était passée d'une hacktiviste à consultante pour le S.H.I.E.L.D avec à la clé une fusillade, un danger très radioactif et un environnement composé de personnes aussi inadaptées qu'elle ou presque.

"-Ne t'en fais pas", commença Simmons, "il est stable! Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait se déclencher d'un moment à l'autre, s'il était touché par une balle par exemple... Le genre de choses fréquentes lorsqu'on arrive sur le terrain, et la première fois, c'est très désagréable et on regrette d'avoir quitté son labo!" poursuivit-elle sur un ton qui montait graduellement dans les aiguës.

Entendant des éclats de voix provenant du couloir, Skye décida de s'écarter, préférant largement le calme qui régnait dans la partie du laboratoire où se trouvait Jenny.

"-Vous êtes cinglés?! J'ai expliqué précisément ce que je voulais dire, en employant l'anglais le plus pur !" s'exclamait Fitz en suivant Ward vers la table où se trouvait le 084.

"-Mon van me manque..." souffla la hackeuse en secouant la tête.

"-T'en fais pas love, ils sont tous nerveux, ça passera." répondit doucement Jen' en retirant le pack pour vérifier l'état de sa jambe.

Son pantalon sombre était troué, laissant apparaître un bleu sombre, de la taille d'une balle de ping pong.

"-J'espère bien..." confirma Skye avant de se tourner vers l'ex-marine et de froncer les sourcils, "Tu ne t'étais pas fait tirer dessus ?

-Oh, oui ! Je vais mieux." répliqua la plus âgée en lui adressant un large sourire.

Ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Si Skye était déstabilisée par son nouvel environnement, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle en était devenue stupide pour autant. En revenant dans le temple, l'agent Oz n'avait plus son arme. Puis, elle l'avait brusquement retrouvée dans le Hummer. Elle se faisait tirer dessus, dans la jambe, mais réussissait à les rattraper, alors qu'ils étaient en voiture! A pied et maintenant, seule trace de l'impact, elle avait un simple bleu sur la jambe ?!

"-Tu ne t'attends quand même pas à ce que je crois ç-"

La fin de sa phrase fut couverte par les voix de Fitz et Ward qui visiblement se prenaient pour des mégaphones humains:

"-Ce que j'essayais de te dire..." avait commencé le plus jeune.

"-Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis !" le coupa le spécialiste, apparemment à bout de nerfs.

Tout juste ces mots prononcés, la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit sur Coulson. Les militaires avaient quitté la rampe pour l'étage du dessus, laissant l'équipe seule.

"-Est-ce qu'on a un problème ?" Demanda t-il en voyant les deux hommes de part et d'autre de la table, à couteaux tirés.

Les agents présents échangèrent un regard.

"-Non monsieur." répondit Ward.

"-Juste... Quelques problèmes de communications." ironisa Jenny sur un ton plus bas, qui lui valut tout de même un regard sombre de la part du spécialiste.

"-Tout le monde n'était pas préparé à un échange de tirs." conclut ce dernier en se tournant vers Coulson.

"-On s'en est sorti entier, on a même sauvé ces militaires. Je dirais qu'on s'en est bien tiré, non?" répliqua celui-ci.

Devant le silence qui lui répondit, il continua:

"-D'autres remarques ?"

Après un coup d'œil à Jenny, Skye leva la main:

"-Oui, j'ai l'impression d'être la petite nouvelle inadaptée depuis le début. Mais Ward ne sait pas différencier Fitz et Simmons, j'ai l'impression qu'eux deux ont vu autant voire moins de tirs que moi et Jenny, sans offense, vient de se faire tirer dessus et se débrouille pour perdre son arme et son mp3! Donc, j'ai une question, mis à part Jen et moi, c'est votre première mission ?!

-Non ! Non, c'est la deuxième." se défendit Simmons, essayant de garder sa contenance.

"-Votre deuxième ? Votre première c'était qu- C'était moi. How cute." lâcha la hackeuse, tirant un rire amusé à l'ex-marine, "Parce que ça t'amuse ? Je suis terrifiée ! Tout ça? C'est bien au-dessus de mes capacités ! Mais je suis là depuis quasiment aussi longtemps que vous tous! Je pourrais presque être votre boss!" s'exclama t-elle.

Simmons pouffa, tandis que le rire de Jenny se tournait en un simple demi-sourire. Les deux autres hommes tournèrent leur regard vers Coulson qui fixait d'un air neutre Skye. Celle-ci haussa les épaules:

"-Je plaisantais, mais ce n'est peut être pas une si mauvaise idée vu l'ambiance entre vous.

-Ça n'a rien à voir ! Je suis un spécialiste, aujourd'hui, j'aurais pu éliminer moi-même la menace si je travaillais seul, mais là, j'avais trois personnes inaptes au combat à gérer.

-Comment ça travailler seul?!" s'insurgea Fitz alors que Skye reculait en voyant Simmons approcher.

"-Je crois que j'ai lancé une bombe..." souffla la hackeuse.

"-Typique!" s'exclama Jemma, "Travailler seul ? Qui conçoit vos équipements, les polymères de vos arme ?!

-J'aurais du mal à ne pas être d'accord, j'ai inventé le polymère liquide et je crois que personne ne se souvient de moi pour ça." lâcha Jennyfaël.

"-Oui, essayez d'aller sur le terrain sans nos inventions!" conclurent FitzSimmons.

"-Ça prouve ce que je disais, non ?" dit Skye en direction de Coulson qui avait rejoint les deux jeunes femmes sur le côté.

"-Vous n'avez pas tord, nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à travailler. Mais, Ward, vous pouvez parler six langues ! Simmons, vous avez deux doctorats dont je ne peux pas prononcer le nom, Fitz vous êtes littéralement un génie, Jenny, vous avez vos capacités! Alors débrouillez vous comme vous voulez, mais réglez ça."

Après un court silence où il examina les agents, Coulson sortie.

"-J'avais rien demandé moi..." souffla Jenny en faisant la moue.

"-Te plains pas, il m'a carrément oublié..." répliqua Skye en croisant les bras.

L'ex marine tapa doucement sur son épaule:

"-T'en fais pas va, je suis sûre que tout le monde connaît ta valeur ici. Enfin, peut être pas Ward, mais Ward pense que le coin est un jeu de flipper, donc son avis compte pas."

Sa plaisanterie tira un sourire à la hackeuse, ce qui était le but recherché.

"-Merci pour la glace Simmons! Je vous laisse vous amuser de votre côté, j'ai des choses à faire." salua l'agent Oz avec un sourire pour ses cadets avant de sortir du laboratoire.

* * *

A l'extérieur du Bus, le ciel s'était paré d'ombres, le soleil avait atteint l'horizon et s'apprêtait à disparaître pour de bon derrière la couverture nuageuse. Les militaires étaient assis dans les fauteuils et canapés, un verre devant eux, certains jouant aux cartes, d'autres discutant, sans être dérangés par le rebondissement incessant provenant d'une des cabines.

Assise sur sa couchette, Jennyfaël faisait machinalement rebondir une balle contre la paroi. Tout en produisant le mouvement répétitif qui envoyait le caoutchouc bleu vers la porte avant de le rattraper, les yeux de la jeune femme fixait l'écran d'un ordinateur portable. Ce dernier présentait un éditeur de texte. Plus précisément, il s'agissait d'un brouillon d'e-mail. La brune poussa un lourd soupire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'écrire un simple mail s'avérait aussi compliqué ?  
La balle rebondit une nouvelle fois. Elle effaça la ligne de texte qu'elle venait d'écrire. Alors qu'elle lançait une nouvelle fois la balle, la porte s'ouvrit, faisant de la personne en face la nouvelle cible.

"-Hey! J'ai pas besoin de me refaire tirer dessus !" s'exclama Skye, se baissant juste à temps pour esquiver la balle.

"-Got it!" lança une voix plus loin.

Jenny pâlit:

"-C'était la voix de Ward ça, non?"

Skye jeta un bref regard en arrière avant d'acquiescer.

"-Oui, il a attrapé ta balle." confirma t-elle alors que Jen faisait la moue.

"-Bon... Je la récupérerais plus tard. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi sinon?" demanda celle-ci en posant son ordinateur sur son oreiller.

"-Je comptais aller discuter avec notre major granit, histoire de pas me faire haïr dès le début à cause de ce que je fais, enfin, faisais...

-Et tu as besoin de moi, parce que...?" la coupa Jenny, laissant volontairement sa phrase en suspens.

"-Parce que tu sais parler couramment le Ward et que tu connais aussi mon langage." répondit la hackeuse en passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux.

Jennyfaël pouffa:

"-Je vois, je dois jouer les traducteurs en gros.

-S'il te plaît ?" ajouta Skye.

"-You're lucky you're cute. Je suis pas vraiment une fan de Ward et je crois que c'est réciproque." soupira l'ex-marine avant de se lever.

"-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai emmené de quoi éviter une guerre ouverte." l'informa Skye en montrant la bouteille qu'elle tenait dans main droite.

Après un bref examen de la bouteille, Jenny hocha la tête:

"-Un bon choix très chère. Espérons que ça suffise à m'éviter la cour martiale.

-Un jour j'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé exactement entre toi et Ward, ça, et comment tu peux nous avoir rattrapé avec une balle dans la jambe."

"-Ramène moi une bouteille, après cette mission, et je te promets de tout te raconter love." répondit Jen avec un sourire narquois alors qu'elles rejoignaient Ward.

Ce dernier était assis sur l'un des fauteuils blanc, en train de lire un livre. sur la table à côté de lui se trouvait la balle rebondissante bleue avec laquelle s'amusait Jenny jusqu'à récemment.

"-Hunger Games?" supposa Skye, incapable de voir la couverture du livre de là où elle se trouvait.

"-Matterhorn." répondit simplement le brun en levant le nez de l'ouvrage.

Jennyfaël hocha la tête:

"-Un bon choix. Tu le lis en version originale ?" s'enquit-elle, récupérant au passage sa balle.

"-Oui, il fait partie de la bonne centaine de livre que mon OS m'a conseillé. Centaine dont j'atteins difficilement la moitié.

-Ton OS, qui est...?" demanda Jenny tandis que la plus jeune s'asseyait au bord du sofa d'angle.

"-John Garrett." répondit simplement Ward.

"-Oh, j'ai entendu parler de lui." acquiesça la brune, "Il a été entraîné avec Coulson, non ?"

Le brun confirma, avec un sourire que Jenny aurait décrit comme crispé au visage:

"-Oui, nos OS ont été entraînés ensemble. Autre chose?"

Le regard de Skye passa du spécialiste à l'ex-marine:

"-On est parti sur un mauvais pied tous les trois, et j'aimerais autant éviter que tu me considères comme une inconsciente qui n'y connait rien. Ce que j'essayais de dire, à propos des rebelles, ce que je trouves bien ce n'est pas la violence. Ce qui est beau, c'est de voir une population qui a vécue divisée pendant des années se regrouper pour combattre l'oppression. Pour moi, pour Rising Tide, l'important, c'est de voir qu'en se regroupant, on a une chance contre un pouvoir injuste. Ça montre qu'une personne seule ne peut pas s'en sortir, mais qu'avec une personne ayant un pour cent de la solution, si cent individus se regroupent, on peut trouver une issue."

Ward n'avait rien dit, l'avait laissé parler sans l'interrompre. De son côté, Jenny l'avait écouté d'une oreille distraite, occupée à récupérer trois verres puis la bouteille de Skye pour les servir. Pour être honnête, elle ne comptait pas toucher à son verre et doutait que Ward le fasse. La mission n'était pas terminée et ne le serait pas avant leur atterrissage.  
Devant le silence des deux agents, Skye décida de continuer:

"-Et je trouve ça magnifique, c'est comme résoudre un puzzle, pièce par pièce...

-C'est le principe de la plupart des serveurs comme A et Rising Tide." ajouta Jenny en leur passant un verre.

"-Vous et moi, on voit le monde différemment." conclut Warden attrapant le siens.

"-Oui, je me doute..." souffla Skye, "Après, c'était aussi ma première zone de guerre, mais je suppose que vous, vous avez dû voir ça souvent ?"

Ward ne répondit pas. En tant que spécialiste, il n'était pas un habitué des zones de guerre en tant que telle. Jenny, en revanche...

"-Dans les marines on voit que ça. Mais même avec la guerre, ne perds jamais ton idéalisme love, c'est trop rare." répondit-elle tandis que, à son étonnement, Ward vidait son verre.

En face de lui, Skye fut la première à réagir:

"-Tu t'es fait tirer dessus?!"

En effet, près des iliaques, le T-shirt blanc du spécialiste était taché de rouge. Heureusement, ce n'était que de légères traces. Pas d'hémorragie donc.

"-Une égratignure." répliqua ce dernier alors que Jen' levait les yeux au ciel.

"-Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit à Simmons? On a quelqu'un pour éviter de tâcher nos vêtements, autant que ça serve." railla t-elle.

"-Est-ce que c'est arrivé pendant que tu nous protégeais ?" poursuivit Skye sans prêter attention à la remarque de l'ex-marine.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir mis en danger un coéquipier, même s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un avec qui elle avait des différents. Mais c'était leur travail, à Ward comme à elle, aussi n'ajouta t-elle rien.

"-Pas de quoi s'inquiéter." fit Ward.

"-Tu m'étonnes que tu étais sur les nerfs.

-Je n'étais pas sur les nerfs, d'accord?" la contredit-il. "J'ai été entraîné pour être la solution à moi tout seul, -il jeta un bref regard à Jenny- pour éliminer les variables. Et depuis que je suis sur cet avion, elles n'ont fait que se multiplier."

Ses yeux sombres dérivèrent de l'ex-marine aux militaires près des hublots, en train de mélanger des cartes.  
L'avion changea de direction, surprenant Skye qui leva la tête:

"-C'est normal?" s'enquit-elle .

Jenny acquiesça.

"-On est entré dans un espace aérien contrôlé, il va falloir qu'on obéisse à des trajectoires de vol régulées." expliqua Ward, "Même si cet avion peut voler seul, May va devoir rester aux commandes ce soir.

-Vous avez des OS, May doit rester aux commandes, bien reçu, Rogers, vous avez beaucoup de jargon sur cet avion." remarqua sur un ton légèrement moqueur Skye.

Ward secoua la tête, l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres.

"-Elle a pas tort." dit Jenny en faisant bouger l'alcool de son verre.

"-Et pourtant, on dirait qu'on a encore du mal à se comprendre." lâcha le spécialiste.

Ce dernier tiqua. Un bref mouvement, indétectable pour Skye mais que l'ex-marine repéra. Quelque chose dérangeait le spécialiste et ça, ça n'était pas bon signe. La brune observa rapidement les environs, cherchant ce qui avait pu attirer l'attention de Ward. Un bref hochement de tête entre deux militaires, les verres laissés intouchés malgré les glaçons qui avaient depuis longtemps fondus, un léger tremblement de main, la nervosité dans le regard...

"-Skye, tu me passes la bouteille?" demanda finalement le brun en retournant son attention vers la hackeuse.

Celle-ci haussa les sourcils avant de s'exécuter:

"-Okay Turbo, mais tu n'as même pas finis ton verre.

-Et je ne suis pas le seul." lui fit remarquer Ward, "Jen', et si tu allais checker notre chère pilote? Je suis sûr que May serait ravie d'avoir de la compagnie."

Jenny acquiesça:

"-Oui, tu as raison. Gardes un œil sur les enfants love."

Elle lança sa balle avant de la rattraper puis se leva pour rejoindre l'avant du Bus.  
Elle faisait largement confiance à Ward pour veiller sur Skye, restaient Fitz et Simmons... Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de les laisser seuls... Jenny fit craquer sa nuque.

Heureusement qu'elle pouvait faire deux choses en même temps.

* * *

Notes de l'auteur:

Voilà, troisième partie de l'épisode postée! Je vous préviens tout de suite, la suivante sera plus courte mais plus violente donc, un mal pour un bien en somme.  
J'en profite pour féliciter ceux ayant obtenu leur BTS ou leur BAC et aussi, en avance, ceux qui auront leur Brevet. Bon courage pour ceux devant un second tour d'ailleurs!  
Sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine~


	5. Chapter 5

Partie 4: Glock

Jennyfaël ne mit que peu de temps pour rejoindre l'avant de l'avion. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du cockpit lorsqu'elle entendit des voix:

"-Rápido, los otros esperan nuestro señal."

_Dépêchons nous, les autres attendent notre signal_

Ces mots furent rapidement suivit par un bruit de sifflement, ressemblant à celui d'une perceuse. Alors qu'elle reculait, Oz fit tomber un sac, mal attaché, d'un des placards.

"-¿Qué es esto? " demanda l'une des voix.

_C'était quoi ça ?_

"-No idea, voy a ser." répondit un autre.

_Aucune idée, je vais voir._

"-Et merde..." siffla Jen'.

Elle se plaqua alors entre deux armoires pour s'éviter d'être nez à nez avec l'un des militaires. Cependant se fut peine perdue. Alors qu'un homme arrivait en face d'elle, la jeune femme sentit une sensation froide dans son dos.

"-Les mains sur la tête et pas un mot." siffla son attaquant.

"-Ça commence à devenir répétitif tout ça..." remarqua la brune en levant les mains.

N'attendant pas d'être attachée, elle se laissa tomber au sol, fauchant les chevilles de son attaquant, l'envoyant au sol. Ce dernier poussa un juron, se réceptionnant durement sur son poignet qui émit un craquement.

"-Cherche pas chéri, c'est cassé." fit Jenny, lui faisant lâcher son arme en écrasant ses articulations.

Le militaire cria. Un coup de pied au visage et il sombrait dans l'inconscience. La gorge de la jeune femme se retrouva alors pris dans l'étau de fer que formait les bras du militaire qui était parti à sa recherche. Avant de perdre sa respiration, Jenny envoya un coup de coude entre les côtes de son adversaire. Ce dernier relâchant sa prise, Jen saisit le bras qui l'enserrait avant de le faire basculer par devant elle. Oz attrapa alors l'arme qui était retombée au sol avec laquelle elle frappa à deux reprises le crâne du militaire, jusqu'à être sûre qu'il était inconscient.

Ceci fait, la jeune femme se précipita vers le cockpit. Mais elle était arrivée trop tard. Au vu de l'odeur venant du lieu dont la porte avait été ouverte, ils avaient gazé May. **Probablement un simple sédatif**, supposa la brune en s'écartant de l'entrée d'où s'apprêtait à sortir un militaire. Pas un, deux. Après un bref regard en arrière, Jen s'éclipsa. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Un tir rebondirait trop facilement ici et elle devait s'assurer que Fitz et Simmons allaient bien.

Ceux-ci étaient dans leur laboratoire, en train de babiller à propos de la possibilité que le 084 perce un énorme trou dans l'un des passagers ou dans le Bus en lui-même, tout en tournant dans leur labo flambant neuf. Entendant la baie vitrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer brutalement dans leur dos, ils sursautèrent.

"-Jenny! Ça va pas la tête?" s'exclama Jemma tandis que Fitz reprenait son souffle, une main sur son coeur.

"-On a un problème, les militaires ont pris les commandes!" les informa Jen en vérifiant que personne ne se trouvait sur la rampe.

"-Quoi? Mais pourquoi ?" s'étonna Fitz, nageant dans l'incompréhension.

"-Logiquement? Ils veulent garder le 084 pour eux." répondit la brune en vérifiant les munitions de l'arme qu'elle avait prise sur sa victime précédente.

"-Et les autres ?" s'inquiéta Jemma, se plaçant protectivement devant l'artefact.

"-May est down, j'ai laissé Skye avec Ward et Coulson était avec Camilla la dernière fois que je l'ai vu." expliqua rapidement la plus âgée du trio en visant la large baie vitrée ouverte qui les séparait de la rampe, "Y'a moyen qu'on la verrouille de l'intérieur ?"

Fitz acquiesça:

"-Oui, le bouton est là-bas!"

Il se précipita vers l'opposé du laboratoire où se trouvait l'interrupteur. Il est complètement à découvert...Songea Jenny avant de pâlir brutalement. Elle avait failli ne pas le remarquer, simple ombre derrière le Hummer du S.H.I.E.L.D.

"-A couvert!" cria t-elle avant de pousser Fitz derrière la table.

Deux coups de feu retentirent.

Après un bref regard pour vérifier que Jemma s'était bien dissimulée derrière un meuble, Jenny se mit à genoux derrière la table pour tirer sur leur attaquant. Le mouvement lui arracha un grincement de douleur. Elle n'y prêta toutefois pas attention et tira. Son arme avait deux modes. Un simple et un rafale. Cependant, même si elle aurait adoré se retrouver de nouveau avec le Glock qui faisait partie de l'armement général des SAS*, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tirer en rafale. Pas avec un risque de rebond pareil et pas avec un seul chargeur. Sans oublier que Coulson la tuerait s'il arrivait quoique ce soit à sa corvette.

Après un bref échange, un glapissement de douleur retentit. L'un de ses tirs avait finalement touché sa cible, probablement au torse d'après ce que l'ex-marine vit. Le silence s'installa ensuite. Après deux courtes respirations, la jeune femme se redressa complètement, gardant son viseur vers la rampe avant de s'adresser aux autres:

"-Tout le monde va bien ?"

"-Je suis terrifié mais en vie." répondit Fitz, recroquevillé derrière la table.

"-Same..." ajouta Simmons en se relevant lentement.

"-Super. Est-ce qu'il y a un autre moyen d'accéder au labo?" poursuivi la plus âgée en s'écartant doucement du plan de travail.

Elle devait verrouiller la partie vitrée. Sa priorité était de protéger FitzSimmons mais aussi le 084. Si c'était ce que cherchait à obtenir l'équipe del commandante, il était hors de question qu'elle les laisse faire.

"-Que celle-ci." répondit rapidement, trop rapidement, Simmons, préoccupée par les taches sombres là où s'était tenue leur amie.

Cette dernière s'écarta de la table, sans pour autant baisser son arme, juste assez pour passer derrière Fitz et atteindre l'interrupteur sur le mur opposé.  
Alors qu'elle allait l'atteindre, un déclic retentit dans son dos.

"-Le couloir!" s'exclama Fitz, comprenant l'erreur de sa coéquipière et amie.

Jenny n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. Un nouveau tir l'atteignit proprement à la cuisse, traversant le membre de par en par. Elle tomba au sol. C'était quoi ce karma qu'elle avait, sérieux?!

"-Encore?!" siffla t-elle, essayant de repousser la douleur pour récupérer son arme qui était tombée plus loin.

Le militaire qu'elle avait blessée à l'épaule les rejoignit alors, envoyant d'un coup de pied le glock à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ce dernier fut stoppé par la botte du nouvel arrivant:

"-¡Agarra a esos! Me encargo de la militar."

_Attrapes ceux là! Je m'occupe de la militaire._

**Je la sens mal...** grinça la brune en tentant de se redresser. Sa jambe refusa de bouger. Elle pâlit. Elle s'était senti heureuse (aussi heureuse qu'on peut l'être en s'étant fait tirer dessus) que la balle ait traversé sans éclater à l'intérieur. Mais la sensation de douleur commençait à sérieusement diminuer pour se remplacer par une une impression glacée. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre. L'artère était touchée.

Jenny n'eut cependant pas le temps de se concentrer dessus. L'homme, qu'elle reconnut pour l'avoir laissé en plan à l'étage du dessus l'avait rejoint. Il ne dit rien, la fixant, avant qu'un sourire sadique apparaisse sur ses lèvres. Il souleva sa ranger et écrasa proprement la jambe droite de l'ex-marine.

Elle poussa un cri de douleur. L'os ressortait désormais de sa jambe, déchirant le tissus aussi bien que la chaire.

"-¿ Qué callado locos?!" s'exclama le troisième homme.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous?!_

"-¡Esa perra me rompió la muñeca!" répliqua le nouvel arrivant dont Jenny avait brisé le poignet.

_Cette salope m'a pété le poignet!_

Celle-ci fixa un instant son tibia, entendant vaguement Simmons crier quelque chose, avant qu'un nouveau choc l'envoie dans l'inconscience.

* * *

*SAS: Special Air Service: unité de forces spéciales et de contre-terrorisme de l'armée britannique.


	6. Chapter 6

Partie 5: appel d'air

Étrangement, Jenny n'avait aucune envie de rouvrir les yeux. Premièrement parce qu'elle entendait actuellement un mélange de discussion mêlant l'inquiétude de Simmons à la culpabilité des autres, deuxièmement parce qu'elle avait très mal et troisièmement parce qu'elle avait trop froid pour que son corps soit dans un bon état.

"-Quel bordel..." souffla t-elle en se redressant avec difficulté.

"-Jenny, ne bouge surtout pas !" s'écria Simmons, "Ton artère fémorale a été touchée!

-Et j'ai une fracture du fémur ouverte, merci love, mais je crois que j'avais remarqué..." grinça la plus âgée, compensant sa douleur par un sarcasme suintant.

Ils se trouvaient tous, à l'exception de Coulson, sur la rampe de l'avion. May se sortait peu à peu du coaltar induit par le gaz, Ward avait la lèvre fendue et un bel hématome à la pommette mais, au moins, Fitz, Simmons et Skye n'avaient rien.

"-Bien, au moins tout le monde est réveillé." remarqua Fitz avec un pauvre sourire.

"-Y'a moyen d'avoir un rapide résumé des événements ?" demanda Jen en testant les menottes qui entouraient ses poignets.

"-Ils ont monté le 0-8-4 et ont gardé Coulson en haut en nous laissant ici. Ils nous ont rien dit." l'informa Skye en haussant les épaules, enfin, en essayant de hausser les épaules.

"-Génial, on est des otages donc." comprit Jenny en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mal lui en pris car ce simple mouvement lui colla une migraine faramineuse.

"-Ils ont besoin de Coulson pour valider la trajectoire du Bus, on est un moyen de pression sur lui." précisa Ward.

"-Booooon. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'étais K.O pendant que vous culpabilisiez. Maintenant, est-ce on a un plan ?

-Tu en as pas un toi?" répliqua ironiquement Skye.

Un rire bas secoua les épaules de l'ex-militaire:

"-Sorry love, j'ai une artère en train de se vider lentement, c'est déjà un miracle que je sois consciente. Moi, je peux nous sortir de là dès que je serais en meilleur état, mais on a tout de même besoin d'un plan pour la suite.

-Ok, no problem, on a pas besoin d'avoir cent pour cent de la solution avec une personne, une partie c'est déjà bien." fit Ward, étonnamment rassurant envers les deux scientifiques qui recommençaient à s'inquiéter.

Il avait dit ça en regardant Skye, ce qui tira un sourire narquois à Jenny.

"-Oui, des pièces pour compléter un puzzle." ajouta la première.

"-Bien. Première chose à faire: récupérer Coulson, en vie." dit Simmons en hochant la tête.

"-Et le 0-8-4. Il est hors de question que Reyes garde la technologie d'Hydra." compléta Jen d'une voix qui devait être proche de quelqu'un ayant trop bût, vu comment sa tête tournait. "Maintenant, comment on fait ça?"

Après un bref moment de silence, Skye reprit la parole:

"-Et si on utilisait l'instabilité du machin à notre avantage ?

-Tu veux faire exploser l'avion?!" s'étrangla Ward.

"-Bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas suicidaire!" répliqua la hackeuse, "Mais si on perce un trou dans la coque, en ayant trouvé un moyen de ne pas se faire emporter...

-Ça enverrait les hommes de Reyes en dehors de l'avion!" compléta Fitz.

"-Elle aime les explosions elle, je l'aime bien." déclara Jenny avant de retomber contre la rampe.

Tout d'abord souriante à la remarque de son amie, Jemma pâlit rapidement, faisant un mouvement pour se rapprocher d'elle, ce que ses liens l'empêchèrent de faire.

"-Non, non, non ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'évanouisse !" s'exclama la biochimiste, "Ward, il faut que tu la maintienne éveillée, n'importe comment !"

Après un bref regard à l'ex-marine, le spécialiste acquiesça:

"-Avec plaisir."

Il se débrouilla pour bouger un peu, libérant plus d'espace pour ses bras, avant de les abattre brutalement sur le torse de sa voisine:

"-Aow! Ça va pas la tête?!" s'écria t-elle en se redressant, complètement réveillée.

"-Ordre du docteur." railla Ward, "Bien, ceci étant fait, comment on fait pour activer le 0-8-4 ?

-Les drones ?" proposa Fitz, "Si on en envoie un par l'aération, on pourra le déclencher à distance, sans se mettre en danger.

-Et Coulson ?" demanda finalement Simmons.

"-Il est intelligent, et probablement attaché, je doute qu'il fasse partie des victimes collatérales." la rassura Jenny.

"-De toutes façons, dès qu'on atterrira, Reyes nous éliminera." les coupa Ward, "C'est notre seule chance et je vais pas la laisser passer.

-Ok, cool. Quelle est la première étape?" poursuivit Fitz.

"-Le labo." fit simplement Skye.

"-Le problème, c'est qu'on ne peut l'ouvrir que de l'intérieur et depuis la salle de commande, il faudrait donc qu-"

Simmons fut brutalement interrompu par le bruit d'un os déboîté:

"-C'était quoi ça?!" s'écria Fitz, dégoutté.

"-Son poignet." répondit Ward en jetant un bref regard à May.

Celle-ci se dégagea silencieusement de ses menottes avant de se diriger vers la passerelle où un garde était posté. Après un rapide examen de la situation, Jenny soupira:

"-La bonne nouvelle, c'est que dès que le labo sera ouvert, je vais pouvoir vous aider. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que j'ai perdu environ deux litres de sang au total et que je vais m'évanouir d'ici peu, avant de probablement mourir.

-Pardon?!" s'étrangla Skye, blanche comme un linge.

Bien sûr, elle avait remarqué qu'il commençait à y avoir une certaine quantité de sang au sol, mais de là où elle était, elle ne pouvait pas tout voir.

"-Tu as de quoi t'en sortir ?" s'enquit Ward, parfaitement calme.

"-Bien sûr, tu me prends pour qui ?" railla Jen avec une respiration difficile, "Allez, j'y vais moi... A plus tard." lâcha t-elle.

Simmons acquiesça avec un sourire. Le corps de l'ex-marine retomba au sol. Skye resta figée.

"-Est-ce qu'elle est...?"

Sa question resta en suspens, le bruit du corps du militaire percutant le sol coupant toute réponse. May sauta au sol, remettant son poignet dans son emplacement originel avec un nouveau craquement :

"-C'est quoi la prochaine étape ?

-On se libère et après, il faudra trouver un moyen d'ouvrir la porte du labo." répondit Ward tandis que l'agent May les rejoignait pour les détacher.

Dès qu'elle fut sur ses pieds, Skye se dirigea vers le corps inanimé de Jenny. Celle-ci ne respirait plus.

"-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour elle?" demanda t-elle dans un filet de voix.

Jemma lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule:

"-Ne t'en fais pas ! Elle s'en sortira très bien, elle doit déjà être en chemin."

Devant la mine de plus en plus déstabilisée de la hackeuse, Ward leva les yeux au ciel.

"-On a pas le temps pour des explications ! Il faut qu'on se débrouille pour ouvrir le labo.

-Ok, ok! Excuse moi de m'inquiéter qu'une de nos coéquipières soit en train de mourir juste à côté!" s'exclama Skye en suivant les autres vers le labo.

"-Bien. Est-ce qu'on est sûr de notre plan?" s'enquit Fitz, les mains sur les hanches, il ne semblait pas forcément confiant.

"-Oui, bien sûr, on est tous à bord." confirma Simmons.

"-On fait pas demi tour." ajouta Ward.

"-Oui, de toutes façons, si on hésite, on est mort." lâcha Skye.

"-Bien." conclut le spécialiste en hochant la tête.

Ils furent toutefois interrompu par le ronflement d'un moteur. Ils se retournèrent et virent May, déjà à moitié sur le siège conducteur:

"-Vous parlez trop." déclara t-elle simplement avant de fermer la portière.

Comprenant son plan, Ward poussa les trois autres en dehors de la trajectoire tandis que May appuyait sur la pédale de l'accélérateur. Après un brusque rugissement du moteur, le véhicule fit un bond en avant, fonçant dans les portes du labo. Il éventra celles-ci dans une pluie d'éclat de verres et d'étincelles.

"-Au moins c'est rapide comme méthode." nota Ward avec un bref hochement de tête.

Dès que May eut écarté le Hummer, il entra dans le laboratoire, récupérant au passage l'arme du garde au sol.

"-Ok, Fitz, tu t'occupes du drone, Simmons tu dévisses le panneau d'aération, Skye tu ouvres la porte du couloir. Dès que c'est fait, tu m'aides à trouver de quoi s'attacher !" ordonna t-il en vérifiant le chargeur.

Les deux scientifiques ne songèrent même pas à discuter le ton du spécialiste et se mirent immédiatement au travail. Alors que Fitz se précipitait sur la mallette contenant les drones, Simmons mettait la main sur une visseuse pour s'occuper de la plaque.  
Skye les regarda faire un instant avant de se diriger vers le couloir:

"-On est sûr que c'est une bonne idée d'ouvrir une nouvelle issue?" demanda t-elle, la main sur l'interrupteur commandant l'ouverture de la petite porte métallique qui les séparait des réserves.

"-Oui, sauf si tu veux qu'on laisse l'une des nôtres coincée dans les placards." répliqua Ward en tirant des sangles d'un sac noir.

Tout d'abord incompréhensive, la hackeuse finit par s'exécuter.

"-Et bah, c'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai bien cru que vous alliez me laisser croupir dans les casiers !"

Le panneau de la porte s'était écarté pour révéler Jenny, en parfaite santé. Adieu le teint pâle, la fracture ouverte et la perte de sang continuelle!

Le premier réflexe de Skye fut de frapper la nouvelle arrivante. Elle avait vu assez de films d'horreur pour savoir que ça n'annonçait rien de bon lorsque quelqu'un qui venait de mourir à côté de vous revenait à la vie, en parfait état et à l'opposé de là où vous aviez laissé son corps !

"-Wow! On se calme love! J'ai pas envie de refinir dans les vapes merci !" s'exclama Jenny en esquivant facilement le coup.

Jemma lui adressa un sourire tout en continuant sa tâche:

"-Ça a été le retour ?" demanda t-elle.

"-C'est jamais très agréable, mais oui, je suis partie un bon moment avant que mes fonctions vitales s'arrêtent complètement." répondit l'ex-marine en les rejoignant, "Désolé pour la frayeur Skye, je pensais qu'on aurait le temps de t'expliquer... Tout ça, avant que je n'ai à m'en servir jusqu'au bout."

"-Ouais, bah là, j'aimerais bien les avoir mes explications !" répliqua la hackeuse en la suivant à une distance raisonnable.

Elle avait du mal à croire que c'était réellement en train d'arriver. Et pourquoi les autres étaient si calme?! La seule réponse logique était qu'ils étaient au courant de quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas.

Cependant, Ward n'attendit pas que Jenny explique quoique ce soit:

"-Trouvez de quoi faire des liens solides là dedans !" dit-il, leur lançant au passage de lourds sacs.

"-Garde tes questions pour plus tard doll." fit Jen' en se mettant toutefois à la tâche, "Vous n'avez pas de polymères liquides ici ?

-Non, on a du faire des choix dans les inventions qu'on emmenait." répondit Fitz en allumant le drone.

"-C'tait bien la peine que je les invente..." soupira Oz en tirant des chaînes de son sac.

De son côté, May n'avait pas prévu de rester dans le labo à les attendre. Dès que Skye avait ouvert la porte et que Jenny était entrée, elle s'était éclipsée dans le couloir, direction le cockpit.

"-C'est bon, Dormeur est en chemin!" les informa Fitz tandis que Simmons posait délicatement la plaque d'aération sur la table.

En effet le petit drone venait de monter dans le conduit, ne laissant désormais deviner de lui que sa lumière.

"-Tant mieux, ils vont pas tarder à effectuer le changement de cap." nota Jen' alors que Skye posait avec les chaînes et les sangles une bonne longueur de câbles.

"-Bien, on s'attache maintenant!" lança Ward en se débrouillant pour faire des harnais.

Ainsi, Skye, Fitz et Simmons se retrouvèrent liés, telle une cordée d'alpiniste se préparant à grimper l'un des plus haut sommets du monde.

"-On reste dans le labo ?" demanda Jen' en vérifiant que le harnais de Skye était bien sécurisé.

Jemma secoua négativement la tête:

"-Non, dès que la coque sera percée, la porte d'en haut sera dépressurisée et on pourra entrer. Il faut qu'on soit près, sauf si on veut avoir la mort de Coulson sur la conscience.

-Et on ne voudrait pas que je rate ma première entrevue avec mon OS..." souffla ironiquement Jenny tandis que Ward menait la marche vers la passerelle.

"-Je sens qu'on va regretter tout ça." ajouta Skye en secouant la tête.

Personne ne lui répondit.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous alignés sur la passerelle, Fitz échangea un regard avec les autres. Ward hocha la tête, une main prête à ouvrir la porte. Le jeune inventeur n'avait pas besoin de plus. Il appuya sur l'une des commandes de sa tablette. Immédiatement, une lourde explosion retentit de l'autre côté de la paroi métallique. Quelques instants plus tard, dans un joyeux bip, l'interrupteur de la porte passa au vert.

"-Ça a marché! On a dépressurisé les portes!" s'exclama Jemma.

"-Jenny et moi, on se charge des soldats, vous, vous vous occupez du 0-8-4." ordonna le spécialiste.

"-Et Coulson?" s'enquit Fitz.

Après un bref regard échangé avec l'ex-marine, Ward répondit:

"-Espérons qu'il saura se débrouiller."

Il n'attendit pas plus d'informations et poussa la porte de la passerelle. Celle-ci s'ouvrit avec difficulté. A peine l'ouverture créée que Ward et Jenny s'engouffraient l'un après l'autre dedans. Le vacarme était assourdissant. Le vent sifflait à leurs oreilles, les cris des militaires qui étaient encore présent n'arrangeaient rien et ils se sentaient inexorablement attirés vers le gouffre circulaire qui s'ouvrait dans la paroi. Un peu plus, et ils auraient pu ne pas remarquer le militaire armé qui les visait de son arme.

"-A couvert!" cria Ward en direction de la cordée qui commençait à entrer dans la pièce.

Il se glissa lui-même derrière un comptoir de bois. Jenny ne se posa pas autant de question et continua son chemin. Au vu du choc qu'elle entendit, Ward venait de coller son attaquant à terre. Elle s'agrippa à une lanière qui dépassait d'une borne de sécurité avant de revenir lentement vers le spécialiste. Ce dernier était désormais aux prises avec deux militaires. Sachant qu'il saurait s'en sortir, Jenny prit d'abord le temps d'attacher l'homme désormais inconscient. Elle n'était pas forcément une fan de leur comportement, mais elle préférait autant ne pas à avoir à envoyer des gens à la mort lorsqu'elle pouvait l'éviter.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Jemma se diriger vers le 084 qui s'était proprement enfoncé dans la paroi opposée au tir.

"-Je l'ai !" s'exclama la scientifique en réussissant finalement à l'en retirer.

"-Fitz! Ramène les!" ordonna Jenny en se dirigeant vers le spécialiste qui envoya dans sa direction l'un de ses adversaires.

L'agent l'accueillit d'un crochet dans la mâchoire suivit d'un coup de pied qui le repoussa sur le canapé où Ward avait sécurisé son second adversaire. Mais, alors que Fitz tentait tant bien que mal de ramener vers lui Simmons et Skye, l'avion piqua brutalement du nez, envoyant Jenny contre le bar dont la vitre se brisa sur le coup. Skye se retrouva brièvement aveuglée, un flyers venant se coller sur son visage. En s'en débarrassant, elle remarqua de quoi il s'agissait. Le plan de sécurité de l'avion. Alors que la hackeuse laissait le papier s'envoler, une idée germa dans son esprit. Mais pour ça, elle devait se détacher.

"-Tout va bien agent Oz?!" demanda la voix de Coulson par dessus le vacarme.

Jenny se redressa. Visiblement, elle avait atterri dans la salle où son OS venait de se réfugier et il était actuellement en train d'attacher el commandante Reyes.

"-Tout va pour le mieux boss. Désolé d'avoir gâché votre rencard." répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire goguenard aux liens qui enserraient les poignets de Camilla. "May est en train de reprendre les commandes, on devrait s'en sortir."

Au moment où elle ajoutait ses mots, l'avion sembla se stabiliser.

"-Skye! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! On a besoin de toi!" s'exclama soudainement Jemma de l'autre côté de la paroi.

Jen passa immédiatement par-dessus ce qui restait de la paroi vitrée, atterrissant avec une longue estafilade sur le bras de l'autre côté. Skye s'était détachée, déséquilibrant Fitz et Simmons:

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fous love?!" s'enquit la plus âgée en rattrapant le harnais de la hackeuse avant qu'il ne finisse dans la figure des scientifiques.

"-Faites moi confiance !" répliqua Skye en se dirigeant tant bien que mal vers l'opposé de la pièce.

Voyant ce qui l'intéressait, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'ex-marine:

"-Ils ont bien été utiles dans _Indiana Jones,_ pourquoi pas là..."

Elle n'eut toutefois pas l'occasion de se préoccuper du large panneau "_Emergency Only_" que Skye tirait. Ward était au sol, en train de se battre, tandis que FitzSimmons étaient au prise avec un militaire qui, s'accrochant à la sangle, remontait vers eux. A force de tirer, il envoya Simmons au sol.

"-Remonte la!" ordonna Jenny en direction de Fitz alors qu'elle se jetait sur leur attaquant.

Le plaquant au sol, elle le frappa dans les côtes avant d'être repoussée par un coup au torse.

"-Détache le!" cria Simmons de nouveau debout.

Après une brève hésitation, son meilleur ami obéit. Jen n'eut que le temps de s'écarter pour éviter d'être percutée par le militaire envoyé en arrière. Ce ne fut toutefois pas le cas de Ward. Ce dernier, toujours attaché à son adversaire, s'agrippa à l'un des piliers de bois, esquivant de justesse une chute de 3000 mètres.

Désormais accrochée à un meuble fixé au sol, Jenny jeta un bref regard à Skye puis au spécialiste qui retenait difficilement son adversaire, attiré par le gouffre.

"-Skye! C'est maintenant ou jamais!" cria Oz en sentant ses mains glisser.

La hackeuse se débattait toujours avec l'ouverture du large paquet jaune qui se trouvait avec elle. Un bruit de tissu déchiré retentit alors. Dans un cri vite aspiré, l'homme que tenait Ward fut propulsé à l'extérieur de l'avion. Déstabilisé, le spécialiste lâcha le pilier. Au moment où il allait passer dans le trou, il fut retenue par un large bateau pneumatique jaune canari.

"-Toujours lire les manuels de sécurité..." souffla Skye en allant aider Ward à se relever.

"-Je crois bien que tu es la première à le faire." lâcha ce dernier.

Coulson les rejoignit mais, avant toute chose, il frappa au visage le militaire qu'avait repoussé Fitz et Simmons qui s'apprêtait à mettre la main sur son arme.

Un léger rire secoua les épaules de Jenny:

"-Joli crochet du droit boss."

"-Il n'y avait aucun autre moyen, hein?" supposa son OS en passant au dessus d'elle pour rejoindre le bar où se trouvait FitzSimmons, "Je commençais juste à m'habituer à cet endroit...

-La bonne nouvelle, c'est que le 0-8-4 est en train de se refroidir et de se stabiliser." annonça Fitz, "Mais on doit informer le QG et le donner au Slingshot le plus vite possible." termina t-il dans un souffle en s'appuyant contre un pilier.

Coulson jeta un regard à Camilla:

"-Je t'avais dit qu'ils étaient doués."

* * *

Hey guys!Je poste ce chapitre en avance car je vais pas mal être occupé demain et dimanche! On arrive au terme du premier épisode, il n'en reste plus qu'une partie, une sorte d'épilogue un peu, et après c'est le second. Je compte prendre une petite pause entre les deux épisodes, je n'ai en fait pas même terminé la première partie du 3e épisode et, si le 2nd est plus long, j'aime avoir de l'avance.  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation dans vos vacances (si vous êtes en congés) et bon courage si vous travaillez!


	7. Chapter 7

Partie 6: Décollage

Slingshot, classified location :

Après une courte rencontre avec les agents qui avaient pris en charge le 0-8-4 et Reyes, Coulson était retourné dans le Bus où déjà l'on commençait les réparations. Il n'y prêta pas attention, se dirigeant immédiatement vers Lola. La Corvette n'avait heureusement rien. Juste quelques marques de poussière, ça et là, mais aucun impact à déplorer. Alors qu'il était en train de l'examiner, Skye le rejoignit:

"-Pas une égratignure, mais l'avion a eu la totale. Le S.H.I.E.L.D a une assurance pour les détournements ?

-Bien sûr, sous "frais accessoires"." répliqua Coulson en passant un coup de manche sur le rétroviseur rond.

"-Dites, dans quoi je me suis embarquée exactement?" demanda Skye, son ton se faisant plus sérieux.

Coulson se redressa, un sourire amusé aux lèvres:

"-Je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes à la première place pour le spectacle le plus fou sur Terre.

-Oui, mais je ne m'attendais pas à... Tout ça, à ce que ça devienne aussi cinglé aussi rapidement! Je veux dire, une fusillade ? D'accord. Mais un agent qui revient d'entre les morts et un objet capable d'atomiser n'importe quoi, que vous allez probablement détruire?" poursuivit la jeune femme avant de se faire interrompre.

"-Le Slingshot est un protocole exprès pour les objets trop dangereux pour être conservé par qui que ce soit. Des gens comme Reyes passeraient leur temps à tenter de s'en emparer autrement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec elle d'ailleurs ?" s'enquit Skye alors que Coulson humidifiait un mouchoir pour effacer une tache sur la carrosserie.

"-Elle est actuellement détenue dans une installation du S.H.I.E.L.D, mais je pense que le gouvernement péruvien va négocier son relâchement. Elle ne passera pas longtemps en prison.

-Non, je voulais dire: qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous et Reyes ? Vous étiez ensemble, "au bon vieux temps"?" continua la jeune femme, un sourire aux lèvres.

"-J'ai bien peur que ce soit classifié." répliqua Coulson avant de s'écarter, laissant Skye seule.

Jenny observait ça, appuyée contre la rampe, avec à ses côtés May et Ward.

"-Je sais pas pour vous, mais je trouve qu'elle s'en sort bien pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais été sur le terrain." déclara t-elle, attrapant au passage l'arme que lui lançait May.

Ward acquiesça:

"-Elle pourrait devenir un vrai atout, avec du travail.

-Si elle veut devenir un agent de terrain, il va lui falloir un OS." leur fit remarquer May, ignorant le roulement d'yeux de Jen, "Quelqu'un de sérieux, qui a les compétences pour et qui connaît le terrain."

Le spécialiste avait continué d'hocher la tête. Jenny arqua un sourcil:

"-C'est d'accord, je le ferais." dit-il finalement. "Enfin, vous parliez bien de moi, right?" ajouta t-il devant le silence des deux agentes.

Ces dernières échangèrent un sourire narquois, laissant Ward perplexe:

"-Dépêchez vous! On veut pas manquer ça !" s'exclama soudainement Fitz en passant à côté d'eux, une glacière à la mains tandis que Simmons rejoignait la rampe pour s'y asseoir.

Ils furent rapidement suivit par Jenny, Ward, May et Skye:

"-Ça va lui prendre près de 180 jours pour atteindre le soleil," commença Fitz alors que les autres s'installaient, "bien sûr, ç'aurait été plus rapide avec un GAP à hydrogène mais ils s'amusent."

Se plaçant derrière eux, Skye jeta un bref regard aux bières qui passaient de mains en mains:

"-Ok, c'est votre combientième les génies ?

-Skye, quand tu es sur le terrain, c'est important de se détendre de temps en temps!" répondit Simmons en secouant la tête.

"-Oui, surtout après une dure journée où tout le monde a failli mourir." compléta Fitz.

"-Failli, failli, je crois que Ward et moi, on mérite la palme du plus proche du décès." railla Jenny avec un sourire narquois.

"-Mais ce n'est pas régulier, ce n'est... Ce n'est pas la norme!" ajouta Jemma alors que Coulson les rejoignait.

"-En parlant de norme, qui a eu l'idée de percer un trou dans mon avion?" demanda ce dernier.

Les six agents échangèrent un regard:

"-Et bien, Simmons a dit que l'ouverture des portes était liée à la pression, donc j'ai pensée que..." commença Skye avant de prendre un léger coup de coude de la part de Jenny.

"-On a pensé." rectifia Simmons.

"-C'était notre idée à tous monsieur." conclut Ward.

"-Oui, un éclat de génie." confirma Fitz.

Coulson resta silencieux un instant avant d'acquiescer:

"-C'était du bon travail.

**-Près au lancement!**" lança une voix rendue électronique par les hauts parleurs.

"-Ah, c'est le moment du décollage!" s'enthousiasma Fitz en tournant immédiatement son regard vers la rampe.

Pinçant son nez pour imiter l'intonation de l'avertissement, il commença le décompte, sous le rire amusé de Jemma.

"-Trois... Deux..."

Avant qu'il ne dise un, la rampe disparut dans la fumée tandis que la fusée s'élevait dans le ciel.

"-La propulsion va l'emmener au delà du point Lagrange, afin qu'elle ne heurte pas Hershel.

-Oui, et il n'y a pas eu d'éjection de masse coronale, donc elle ne devrait pas perdre de télémétrie." expliquèrent tour à tour Fitz puis Simmons.

"-Guys, en anglais s'il vous plaît..." souffla Ward d'un ton faussement désespéré.

Le spécialiste adressa une tape dans le dos de Fitz qui s'écarta avec un glapissement. Amusée par leur comportement, Jennyfaël manqua de ne pas entendre le vibreur d'un téléphone. Manqua seulement. Un bref coup d'oeil en arrière l'informa que Skye était sur son téléphone. Le Docteur Oz fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule avec un plan derrière la tête...

Note de l'auteur:

Voilà! C'est la fin du premier épisode (techniquement second de la saison)! J'espère qu'il vous a plut, je reste très proche de la série pour de nombreuses raisons mais plus ça va aller, plus il y aura de divergence. Voyez ça comme une uchronie ^^  
Ce tome comportera au total dans les 20-30 épisodes, soit à peu près le double de parties, mais à la moitié puis à la fin du tome, tout sera remis par épisode. Ainsi, les six parties actuelles formeront un seul chapitre/épisode. Cette façon de faire me permet de prendre de l'avance dans l'écriture, donc pour moi, c'est tout benef'!

Je pense faire une petite pause, histoire d'avancer un peu plus dans l'épisode trois. Donc je vous laisse là pour deux semaines ou plus~


End file.
